Time travel 1995 Merlin help us!
by pottermaniac6
Summary: The next gen Weasleys,Potters,Scorpius Malfoy and Teddy accidentally time travel to the Golden Trio's fifth year!Merlin help us!Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Prelude Part 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own belongs to the and don't forget to review!**

 **~/**

"But I don't wanna go to school!I wanna go to Hogwarts like Jamie and Al",wailed Harry and Ginny's 10 year old kid Lily Luna ,she was the only Potter left to attend Hogwarts and she was not happy about it.

"Lily,sweetheart James and Al will be back today for Christmas,you will meet them today",said Ginny as she readied Lily for school.

"Today?Yay.I asked Jamie and Freddie to bring me a toilet seat from Hogwarts.I wonder if they got it for me...",wondered Lily,suddenly happy.

"So ready to go to school Flower?I'll drop you off"said Harry

"Yay thank you Daddy",giggled Lily,happy that she was going to see her brothers today itself.

/Time skip to picking the boys up/

"Did you know that Rose likes Scorpius?"asked James to his brother Albus

"No I did not!", exclaimed Al,unhappy that he didn't know such a big news about his favorite cousin.

"Well,she will be coming to our house today for dinner,the whole Weasley family'll be there,you can talk to her there"replied James already bored with the conversation.

"Yeah,almost forgot"said Al

"Well look we're reaching the station let's go,let me find Fred"said James getting up

Al replied "Yeah I'll go find Dom and Louis and Rose and Roxy and the rest of them"

"Let's go"said James

 **~/**

 **How is it so far?This is just prelude part I hope you liked mean a lot to me**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Prelude-Part 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything**

 **Thank you for the helped a lot.**

\\\\\

Chapter 2-Prologue Part 2

That night the adults were in the basement at the Potter Manor and the kids were all around the and Al were talking about some potions experiments in Al's had already interrogated Rose thoroughly about ,Dominique and Molly were talking about hair products in Lily's room."I love those new ones which can only be found in Diagon Alley,"said Molly.

Teddy and Vic were in Teddy's room,trying to figure out how to tell the adults about their relationship not knowing that they already knew."Harry won't say a word Vic,It's Uncle Ron I'm worried about.""And daddy.""Yep."

Louis was the only one alone,reading a book.

Lily and Hugo were playing on the top floor outside Harry's office.

James and Fred were discussing about a task that was forbidden to all the children,how to sneak into Harry's office.

That's where the adventure began.

While playing Lily and Hugo saw James and fred going into Lily's dad's whispered,"Go tell Teddy and the others that they are going in dad's office,I'll stay here.",to Hugo.

After he went,Lily cautiously followed her brother and her cousin in the office,wanting to see what they were up behind a desk,she heard James whisper shout,"Oh look,it's the marauder's map!""oh yeah?I found a photo album of Uncle Harry's Quidditch team",she heard Fred then James exclaimed,"Merlin's beard,Fred you have got to see this!"But before Fred could reply,the door opened and all the Potter-Weasley cousins along with Teddy, walked came out of her hiding place and tried not to laugh at James' and Fred's looked totally dumbfounded and speechless.

"How dare you walk into Uncle Harry's office?You know it's not allowed!",scolded Teddy.

"Oh but Teddy,it's so fun and Uncle Harry has so many things in his office,look what James found!",whined Fred.

Rose saw what was in James' hand and her eyes widened,"James, put that down right now,it's a time turner.I heard my mum tell it to my should not touch it,it's a prototype",she warned.

"No I most certainly won't put it down,In fact,Fred catch."said James with a smirk and tossed the time turner to seemed to be moving in slow motion and as it went towards Fred,he stretched his hands to catch it but,sadly,could not.

Everyone watched with horror as the time turner lay on the floor of Harry's office,broken,sand falling out of it.

Suddenly Roxanne said,"Do you see that?The sand,it's moving!"

And suddenly all of them were engulfed in darkness

/

 **Yayyy!Another chapter really help to improve my you! -pottermaniac6**


	3. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the reviews!They helped a lot!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter,that privilege goes only to J.K Rowling**

 **/***

1995

3rd Person POV

Harry,Ron,Hermione were sitting at the dining table in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place,waiting for to serve dinner,because they were forced by said person to sit and not to help with any of the preparations."You are tired",she had said firmly,"And Harry's had his trial yesterday,so you three are still in that happy mood""And besides",she added when Hermione said that they were,in fact full of energy,"there are too many people in the kitchen,it's crowded,so sit and knows you three have been really busy for the past two weeks."And it was true,Harry never had a chance to talk to Ron and Hermione properly since the night he arrived,they were all busy trying to make Sirius's mum's house fit to live the trio sat,not knowing what to hadn't talked to each other casually in a while,so they didn't know what to they just looked at each other hoping that someone would break the tension.

Suddenly Ron broke the silence by saying,"Hey,you guys know which team is the highest in this years Quidditch league?I hope its not the Holyhead Harpies,they won last season."Hermoine just rolled her eyes and Harry it to Ron to break the scolded Ron by saying"Well Ronald,I know that you haven't completed our holiday homework that Professor Mcgonagall set us,so instead of watching _Quidditch"_ she said that like it was the worst thing a person could do in his spare time,"you should focus on that."

"Yeah well,I have got Little Miss Know It All,who will help me write my essay.",grinned Ron

"If you seriously think that I'm going to help write that essay this year then you're wrong"retorted Hermione,but Harry knew that whatever she said now wouldn't matter,she would help him and Ron no matter what.

"Do you think Mcgonagall would notice if I wrote two and a half inches instead of three?"asked Harry just as Fred,George,Ginny and Sirius came with pots of stew and a large strawberry pie."We could have used magic"George was saying,"Yeah we COULD have but Molly will kill me if I allow you two to use magic without her permission,and Ginny's still young"Sirius replied.

They kept the pots of stew and the pie on the table with the help of Harry,Ron and Hermione and sat down,Sirius next to Harry,Fred and George across them and Ginny next to they sat,Hermione asked,"Is the Order staying for dinner tonight?I wanted to ask Professor Lupin more about Animagus"

"Yes,most of them are,so there will be more people than usual at the table tonight."answered Sirius,"Anyway Hermione,why do you want to learn about Animagus?"he asked

"Well we have to write an essay for Professor Mcgonagall about Animagi and how they are formed,so I need all the information that I can get."said Hermione and Ron glared at him but before she could say anything,Sirius said,"You should ask me,I'm the dog."

But before Hermione could answer,Mrs Weasley came along with some Order members that included Lupin,Tonks,Mad Eye Moody,Kingsley Shaklebolt,Mr Weasley,Mundungus Fletcher and Dedalus Diggle.

All of them sat down without saying anything to Harry,Ron and Hermione with the exception of Diggle,who smiled at them good naturedly and Tonks,who waved at them,her hair turning green.

They all were just beginning to eat their dinner after Lupin thanking Mrs Weasley,"Honestly Remus,no need to thank me,it's the least I can do for you all."Mrs Weasley had said,when they heard a crash coming from the living went to see what had caused the noise

 **/***

Aaaand that's it!I know that it's a bit boring,but I'll make up in the next chapter.

In the meanwhile,REVIEW!Follow and favorite if you liked the story.

-pottermaniac6


End file.
